Wartime Comforts
by ForeignSin
Summary: !ADULT! - Lt. Drax Weston and his sister GySgt. Kathryn Weston are part of the elite humanity defenders known as the Space Marines. After a war in their system with the Chaos group the marines think there will be peace to last. However, the dreaded Orks decide to take advantage of the weakened forces. Drax and Kathryn have to battle on while also hiding their dirty secrets. !ADULT!
1. Chapter 1

Wartime Comforts is a_ WarHammer AU Fan Fiction based around OCs._

OCs, Drax Weston and his sister Kathryn Weston, and story content written by Foreign Sin as commissioned by a private client. The content of this fiction does not in anyway relate to the author's personal opinions, views, or beliefs.

**WARNING:** Do not read this if you are under the legal age for mature sexual content in your country. Do not read if you do not approve of brother/sister incest, anal penetration, or sexual content.

Professional Critique Welcomed

* * *

**Part One: **_Rank and Rights_

After the monstrous Chaos Space Marines had attacked Manorus 4 of the Manorian Star System, Private Drax Weston had been sent out with the third company to protect the planet and it's humanoid occupants. The battle had lasted nearly three weeks but the Adeptus Astartes were successful in pushing the two platoons of world invaders out of the star system. There were nearly sixty casualties and thirty deaths in the Marine's ranks but the mission was deemed a success.

The efforts of one upcoming hero in particular caught General Flanning's attention. Pvt. Weston had witnessed his commanding officer's Rhino evaporate under harsh photon fire. Instead of backing down, the man had taken control over his squad and demanded order. He had led the troops of his squad into fierce tactical battle and eventual victory without a single badge on his armor. Even after regrouping with the rest of the company, Drax was able to maintain a calm sense of reason and an iron grip on tactful strategy. He had gained the loyalty of his troops and it earned him the respect and recognition from the Captains and even the General himself. It was decided that if the boy survived the repairs his body needed after the battle, he would be given rank over his own company: a magnificent honor for even senior officers.

The mineral transfusion, multiple organ transplants, blood transfusion, and a powerful iron supplement injection would have left any regular Space Marine unable to continue work for at least a week's time. The amount of damage that Drax had taken would have killed a normal human seventeen times over. Despite this, the war hero's healing time had been reduced to a few days in the medical chamber by his own stubbornness and will.

As the soldier regained consciousness he found himself inside a metal cocoon surrounded by wires that were floating in a light orange fluid. He was hovering in the center of the liquid mass with an oxygen mask clamped tightly around his mouth and nose. The smell of sterilized air made Drax's nostrils flair. His body felt the effects of the tranquilizers he'd been kept on to reduce physical pain and steroids the doctors used to stimulate numbed muscles back to functional condition. He felt tired and much like he would float away even outside of his wet, heated nest.

His vision was distorted through the gel but he could see the figures of people in familiar lab coats. The sound of bleeping monitors alerted them to his currently conscious state. One of the figures strolled over to his chamber and glanced in. He recognized the nurse as Shellenne, the nurse who had tended to him personally on many occasions. It was comforting to see her smile through the restorative fluid while she pushed a piece of raven hair behind her ear.

"How do you feel?" Her voice was young and more delicate than that of most warriors. It was streaming through a device plated in his right ear for just the occasion. Drax blinked once to signal he felt fine. Her cheery face escaped him as she moved over to the panel next to his pod.

"One moment. I need to check your vitals." There was the light tapping of fingers on a keypad and recurrent beeps from the monitors and other devices. After a moment, she spoke again. "Fantastic!" She reviewed the numbers and graphs four times over before accepting the data.

"You're body has made a sixty percent recovery, Weston. You've accepted all of the substitutions and your cellular progression is functioning at 123.74 percent." She laughed a little to herself in a kind of disbelief and relief. "Good Gods man. Let me get you out of there." A few beeps and clanks and various sounds of the nurse working the panels were heard before the grinding gears and mechanisms in the cocoon began to start up.

First the fluid was drained through a thick pipeline in the bottom of the pod, then the liquid in the wire-like tubes that were feeding his body water and nutrients stilled, and then finally the front of the pod opened to allow him freedom. Drax no longer felt so weightless with his muscles being forced back into the regular labor of keeping his mass upright, but he felt pleased with the sensation of control over his own body. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his fingers and toes to remember how they worked. After the recovering soldier cranked his neck and arched his back backwards to loosen a bit more, his nurse was ready to provide further aid.

Shellenne took off the remaining patches and IVs and eventually the oxygen mask and the large air tube it had violated the man with. She looked him over and complemented his recovery with excitement and self-praise for some time. After his physical was complete she had him dress and fill out his paperwork.

"You really are something else." She wouldn't stop grinning. "You survived your first big war, the medical actions, and woke four days after your encounter with death only to prove you deserve the title of 1st Lt. Commander Weston." She was still lightly shaking her head in praise when he handed back his forms.

Drax was staring wide eyed at her as she turned and skirted over to her workstation to file the report. She didn't get to see his look of confusion nor did she hear his breathy, "What?"

He looked down at his lap and ran over what she had just said. He also let his mind run over the memory of the battle. It was all a bit too much to take in at once. So, when she returned with his yellow slip and white prescription sheet he just read the words written on it. "THREE DAYS INACTIVITY AND BEDREST. LOTS OF FLUIDS. NO STRAINFUL, STRESSFUL, OR HEAVY LIFTING ACTIVITY."

"Well then, Lt. Weston," she giggled and patted his rear off her observation table. "Follow the prescription to a T if you don't want to find yourself back in my office." She nudged him to the door. "You're not the only soldier I have to tend to." She said this honestly but also flirtatiously.

When she finally got her patient to the exit she smiled and paused at the door. He turned towards her to thank her. He was paused by the soft gaze of her large green eyes. "Thank you, Miss Shellenne."

Had she been any other woman, she might have teared up with the emotions bubbling in her chest. "Just be careful out there, Drax." Her bouncy, happy authority had shifted and her tone persuaded her words to come out soft and loving. "You just about gave me a heart attack. I was worried about you." She cleared her throat lightly and rephrased. "We were all worried about you."

Drax knew that the young nurse had affections for him. He sympathized with her worry and relief. He smiled as kindly as he could manage with a still sore face and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She shuddered under his touch and let her head lean to rest on his hand. Her hands reached up to cup his. When she opened her eyes again, there was love there for the man before her.

Nothing else was said. Drax nodded and she let loose. She nodded as he turned and headed down the hall towards the living chambers. He was thirsty and wanted to change out of the hospital substitutes and into his own clothes. He hadn't expected a visitor when he got there.

Drax returned to his quarters ready for some rest to help clear his mind. He wasn't sure what to think. The last thing he remembered was being on the battlefield. He had run his axe through the head of the Chaos team's Squad leader before everything turned black. Now he was here: Alive and confused. "Now what?" As he pulled out his key card to enter his room, he decided the first thing to do would be to check up on his sister.

The door opened and Drax was attacked by a figure that managed to get their arms all the way around the muscular man's waist. There was a painful stinging sensation from one of his still fresh wounds from the organ transplants and he would have lashed out if he hadn't seen the river of gold hair that had followed his attacker.

"Kathryn!" The sweet face of Weston's younger sister greeted him at the mention of her name. At barely nineteen, the young woman was a beauty to behold with bright blue eyes and long blond hair as bright as any field of healthy golden wheat. His hands wrapped around and cupped the back of her head to pull her up.

"Drax! I was waiting for you. I didn't expect you back so soon." Her smile showed well-placed white teeth usually hidden inside of bright pink, plump lips. "I'm so happy to see you! I thought you were going to-" Her words were cut short as her brother's lips pressed to hers.

The kiss was passionate and held long enough to melt the girl to the core. She had been panicking for two weeks wondering if he would even return in one piece. When she had heard he was returned to the facility, she had visited his nurse and demanded the best care. Since then she had been waiting in his quarters during all of her free time. Now, he was where he belonged and so was she; she was in his arms again at last.

Their mouths parted and connected only one more time before she pulled back to look over her lover. "Brother, I would kill you for the worry you've put me through if it wouldn't be such a waste." She teased in a more serious tone and pulled him over to his bed. As she moved to lock the door so they could not have any accidental visitors Drax reached over to pull some fresh garments from his dresser space.

Kathryn turned toward her superior officer and laughed. "Idiot," she started. "You're not going to need those." The girl moved over and took the clean clothes from Drax's grasp. She placed them on the single table in the room that was for work and for recreation. Then, she moved back to sit on the floor at her brother's feet.

"Katty," Drax cooed lovingly. "I missed you."

"I know." Kathryn kissed her brother's hand as it reached out to caress her cheek. As the fingers slipped into her down hanging hair, she looked up at her handsome sibling. "Oh Drax. What happened to your pretty face?" She lifted a hand and stoked the still freshly pink scar that ran from his left temple to corner of his eye. It wasn't hard to figure it must have been a deep wound but it had healed quickly because of the ancient alchemy used to create the regenerative fluids the nurses used to speed up the healing process in their soldiers after severe damage.

"My face?" A responsive Kat met his confusion. She moved over and grabbed the small mirror she kept in her bag. She held it up to allow him to view the marking and he grabbed the mirror for a more precise look. His fingers traced the scar and the painful memory of being attacked in his last seconds of consciousness returned. Someone had snuck up behind him and tried to kill him from behind with a sidewinding strike with some blunt object.

Kat didn't let him worry too much about the injury and stole the mirror away. She placed a kiss on the still tender flesh. Sitting back she comforted him the best she knew how. "I think it makes you even more handsome." She half lidded her eyes seductively with no effort. "It's kind of sexy." Her tongue ran over her lips and she smiled softly up at Drax.

Drax smiled down appreciatively at her. He was the luckiest man alive in his own mind simply because he had her. "You really think so?" He teased hoping to forget the war through physical distraction. It had been nearly a month since they had last touched and the pent up frustration was surfacing now that they were alone.

Kathryn slipped her hands over his still clothed chest and she made the small effort to tug on the tie strings that held the shirt together. As the bows unraveled, she kissed her brother's stubbly chin. Since her brother was usually so smooth from his careful grooming, it was kind of erotic that he was so fresh from war and imperfect.

The man's hands ran over the woman's shoulders slowly. The appendages slid over her shoulder blades and down her back before they gripped at her well-shaped sides. He let out a sigh as the youth's mouth trailed down his neck to his now bare chest in a series of loving pecks. 'Nothing could have improved this moment,' he thought.

Kat pulled back and stood in a curved motion. "Tell me Lt. Weston…" The title startled him again. " Will you appraise my physical progress?" As his eyes traced her movements as she began to pull down the zipper on the back of her dress, he leaned back and forgot his questions.

The noise from the zipper ceased and the top of the garment fell off her shoulders. The fabric teased the man by hiding the bottom half of Kat's breasts. She turned around and bent forward so that her back and ass were facing her brother. Drax saw the zipper had only been pulled down half way and took the hint to finish the job. He moved forward and grabbed the small silver latch and pulled it down to reveal the slender and effeminately muscular back of his beautiful little sister.

The zipper's end came too soon. A skirt length of fabric still sheltered his view. The cloth's wearer remedied this issue. Kathryn pulled the dress off using her hands to trace the curves of her form and peel the fabric away from her flesh. The dress dropped to the floor revealing a pair of dark violet-laced panties and a matching strapless bra.

Drax shuddered and felt the medical pants becoming even more uncomfortable. He reached forward and grabbed one of his sister's cheeks and gave it a good squeeze. Kat turned and grabbed his wrist tightly. She was a sight to behold and a force to be reckoned with. Almost seven years younger than him, Kathryn was the youngest Gunnery Sargent to be declared in over a hundred years. She was a tactical genius on the battlefield and everyone knew it. No one else had any idea about her tactical splendor in the bed.

Kat gave Drax a single wagging finger of playful disapproval. "You're still recovering soldier." Her fingers traced the many fresh scars and stitched areas over his chest. "You need to rest." She said this in a way that suggested her clear dominance but said nothing about rest or peace.

Using her index finger she pushed Drax back on the bed. He complied and laid himself out flat on the cot. She moved over him and let her rear rest on his knees while she used her mouth to tease the poor man further. She continued to grip at his hip with her right hand and used the other to undo her upper coverage while her lips danced around his navel. The article was tossed onto the floor following the click of her bra. Her bare breasts rubbed his waist through the tightened pants.

Kat grinned as she felt the length jump in its captivity. She moved her mouth down and gripped the edge of the pants with her teeth. As she pulled down, her eyes focused upward to watch her brother's expressions. He was looking down at her with an eager watching gaze. Connecting vision made her too eager.

Kathryn had planned such a wonderful round for Drax upon his return filled with an hour of foreplay and teasing, but her thighs were already moistened by what her panties could not contain and she was learning she wouldn't be able to hold back. When Drax's length was released from the bindings, it sprang up to greet Kat. She was so pleased to smell her brother's strong musk she gripped the edge of his pants and pulled them harshly down while she lunged forward to hug the tip of his cock between pursed lips.

The taste of the regenerative fluid was still present but it was the drip of human fluid she suckled from the head that was her reward. Her thighs rubbed together as her abs clinched. Her anal muscles kept flexing, eager for long awaited attention. She watched as her brother's head fell backwards onto the pillow. He had waited just as long for this.

The cock's head disappeared into Kat's mouth. She was careful to avoid using her teeth on the sensitive form and focused all her attention to using her tongue and lips to caress and squeeze the plump form. She bobbed slowly to please Drax and bring out a pleasured moan from his parted mouth but also to loosen her own tightening throat muscles. Her tongue was swelling and the anxiety of anticipation rose in her. She tried to take the massive length as it reached full size but it was useless. She couldn't take any more than the first three inches because of her condition.

Kat pulled off the straining stick and decided then that there was no way for either member to resist any further. A small bit of dribble ran down her chin as she lifted her form over her brother's. He looked up at her from the sudden withdrawal. As he saw his beautiful Katty straddle his hips he forgave her action of betrayal. She was about to give him something even better, but there was a small problem. Her damned panties were causing a problem now. He reached forward and gripped the lovely things and in a swift and powerful motion tore the things right off the eager girl's hips.

"Hey!" She scolded him but neither participant really cared. Kat reached back and grabbed the throbbing length. Drax grabbed onto her hips and watched eagerly as she placed the body part at the desired location.

"Not your-!"

"I know brother." He smiled at his abrasive sister as she placed the tip of his length to her back entrance. They did it this way every time to avoid breaking the wall of virginity inside Kathryn's body. The fluids from her birthright's access coated her entire lower half with sufficient lubrication, which was used to ease his body into hers via a safer passage. No one could find out they were having sexual affairs and no one would if they kept to anal penetration.

The next movement was a set of motions that set both siblings into a fit of lust. Kathryn pushed down and grinded her teeth together as her brother's aching sex pushed back her tight defenses. Drax moved his hands and gripped her cheeks from behind. He used his strong fingers to pry the girl's ass open for an easier plunge. Kat had only taken his head and already had begun whining and hissing.

"No!" She shook her head in an aggressive display of passion. "I can't! It's been too long." Drax could feel the proof of his absence and her loyalty from within his sister's body. She had stayed pure whilst he'd been out to battle and her rear was suffering from the lack of attention. It was suffocating and it was wonderful.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Drax pulled his hips back into the soft mattress and pressed harshly upward. His cock pushed deeper into the dark squeezing entrance and as she gasped from the pain and pleasure it filled her with, her body loosened to allow a deeper reach.

Kat let out a small yell and bit her lip tight. The rooms were fairly sound proof but the noises escaping her were embarrassing. Until very recently, she had outranked her brother in the forces. She was a Gunnery Sargent and he had been a mere private. She loved him and had been more relaxed around her brother than anyone but she liked to keep an authoritive appearance. With his cock pulling out of her body again just before plunging harder and further into her depths, she was finding it increasingly hard to keep up this facade.

"B-brother-!" Kathryn's mouth was parted as she bounced on Drax's lap. Her brother's strong hands were tight around her hips and he was controlling her speed and power. It felt so good to be overpowered by him. She had fingered herself nearly every night thinking about his return. Now his cock was penetrating her and she was loosing all control.

"Beautiful Katty!" He growled his appraisal. "You're muscles are twitching as I fuck you. You're so cute." The disarming words made his sister's blush brighten all over her body. He grinned and let his heavy breaths hiss out between his teeth. "Very good. Very good Katty!"

Drax's stomach was starting to ache and his hips began to loose their power. It was a minor shift but the surging woman noticed and looked down at her beloved. She noticed he was starting to sweat feverishly and remembered his condition. He wasn't about to slow himself but she was prepared for the challenge.

Kathryn slammed herself down on her brother's monstrous cock. The sensation froze Drax into undefined submission. He could feel his blade had been swallowed to the hilt. His lovely golden haired angel of war had claimed the land of his body her new playground and he was not about to challenge her might.

"This is your welcome home party." She managed to keep the sentence fairly clear though she was having a hard time concentrating and breathing. "You will let me-" She swallowed thickly and ran her tongue over her lips as she slowly pulled up on the masculine appendage. "-relax and entertain you." As the head of the length caught on her tight inner ring, she continued to pull until the thing popped out of place.

Both siblings moaned from the sensation but Kat recovered with determination in her eyes. She looked down at her brother with intention. He read the order. He would lay there and let her ride him, _or else_.

Kathryn's body arched back as she used her form to control the angle of her brother's cock upon reentry. She slid down the shaft until the entire entity was hidden inside of her. Her eyes closed as she pulled up again using the taught muscles of her legs to move and keep steady her determined motions. Her hair swayed behind her as she sped up the process.

Drax moved the hand on her right hip to one of her bouncing breasts. He squeezed lightly at the whole tit and then honed onto the perky nipple. As Kat continued her ever growing more aggressive rampage on his dick, he pinched the dark pink nib tighter and tighter. He continuously groped her left hip and thigh as she bounced. Drax could feel small streams of cum flow from within his lover and rush down over his cock, run over his hips, and drip down between his thighs. His sister was soaking them both and he could tell by her swelling that every ounce of fluid in her body was about to rupture and come pouring out.

The young girl was grinding on her older brother's hips now. His length was so deep in her now that it stung. She could feel his head stroking her back walls. There was also the distinct feeling of every ridge on his cock rubbing her upper wall thanks to her curved position. As she pulled up the ridges bumped along her inner flesh the created a wonderful vibration. When she forced herself back onto the beast the process happened in reverse.

The tight rings of Kat's ass were stretched and turning raw from the effort. Her stomach muscles flexed as she belly danced on her brother's lap. She was a dancer only for Drax and she rolled her hips in a nonstop motion to bring him closer to the climax. His rough and full length was twitching from the pleasure against her sweet ass's g-spot. Kat's fingernails clawed into the tender flesh of Drax's thighs as she bent herself back and used his legs to keep herself half up right.

"Drax! I- I…" From within her shaking body, Drax could feel Kat's swelling form. She was clinching around his cock and he could feel the cum inside her filling her up through the thin layer of skin separating her ass from her soaking pussy. She continued to throb on his jerking member until she tensed and froze.

"Now!" Kat held her breath and pushed out everything all at once. Her eyes opened wide and rolled back half way in their sockets. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her body shook violently from the orgasm. Drax grabbed his sister's waist and dropped her down onto him with everything he had. His growl grew from within him to an external noise as he released large amounts of his seed into Kat's stiff form.

As he squirted inside her and pushed his fluid in deeper her body was pushing everything it could out. A powerful spray came from the girl that covered her brother's lower stomach and finally she screamed. The sound echoed off the walls and continued to ring in both of their heads long after it had stopped vibrating in the room.

The two Westons laid on Drax's cum and sweat soaked bed. Kathryn was curled up on her brother now; the fluids pressed their chests together and stuck them there. It wasn't long before the two content lovers fell asleep in relaxed harmony. The last conscious thoughts came from Drax who ran his fingers through his sister's beautiful matted locks.

"I love you Katty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wartime Comforts**

_A WarHammer AU Fan Fiction based around OCs _

OCs, Drax Weston and his sister Kathryn Weston, and story content written by me and commissioned by a private client.

**WARNING:** Do not read this if you are under the legal age for mature sexual content in your country. Do not read if you do not approve of brother/sister incest, anal penetration, or sexual content.

Professional Critique Welcomed

**Part Two:** _Patience is a Virtue_

Drax Weston had lived through the war with the Chaos teams on Manorus 4 and was rewarded for his bravery and sensible commanding efforts with the rank of Lieutenant from lowly private. Everyone within the Sanctuary Marine Base of the Manorian Star System knew every other individual as was customary for all Space Marine kind. Still, Drax had never been hailed with such fondness and respect. He found it pleasurable but a bit overwhelming.

"Have you finished organizing your ranks into training groups and sectioned off the squads for combat efficiency yet?" Captain Raizor had spent nearly every morning with Drax for the last month. As soon as word had hit the upper ranks that the new Lieutenant was up and moving, Raizor had sent for the boy with eagerness. After many days of getting the young man fit for the position, teaching him how to file the paperwork and submit the orders, and sent him off to dozens of briefings, Raizor felt it had been time enough to get Weston into his position.

"I've nearly completed the task, Sir." The position was a surprisingly comfortable fit for Drax. He had not expected to take to the role of leadership with such fluidity but he was happy that it all seemed to come naturally. Like his for beautiful Katty, a position of control and guidance was more work but much more rewarding than being a mere soldier. "There is just the forth and seventh squad left, Sir. Then the company will be in proper order." He quickly added, "That is, once you've looked over and approved the plans, Sir."

The Captain laughed deep in his chest. He'd told Drax many times that he could relax around him and yet the boy continued to blunder around with so much respect and properness. His lips curled into a veteran's smile when Drax looked at him with curiosity and worry. Raizor's amusement only grew since he knew the boy was worried he'd laughed because the rookie had made a mistake somewhere. He'd keep the boy guessing. It was good to keep new men on their toes.

"Well finish it up, Weston." His tone was sturdy and unshaking but content and still rather cheerful. "What's going to happen if we find ourselves at war tomorrow?" He didn't wait for the boy to try and find a response to his rhetorical question. "We'd have two squads of unorganized men trying to figure which station they're meant to dock of at. That's what!" The Captain had one more good hardly laugh before his face reshaped into the face of a future General.

The two men said their official farewells before Raizor vanished into the control room. Drax returned to his quarters to finish his work. This was his chance to achieve something more and push the company's strengths and fix all the weak ends. He finished the report with very little influence from his little sister and her tactical capabilities. Though he would not admit it, he did find some of her ideas on troop organization rather stimulating.

After several hours the reports and orders were finished and Drax had delivered them to their appropriate posts. Even after experiencing the praise of the Marine females on base for weeks now, he was still surprised by the flirtatious nature of the receptionist he handed the reports to, the private he passed on his way down the hall, the officer he released his orders to so they would reach the Captain, and the three women he passed on his way to his quarters. Each and every one of them had greeted him with a smile and devious intentions in their eyes. Kathryn owned his heart, but it couldn't hurt to feel pride for their lustful intensions if all he did was notice.

Drax returned to his quarters and masturbated to the thought of his sister before he fell asleep. He couldn't wait for the following morning when he would find out if his requests and orders had been approved or not. If they were passed, he had something of a surprise to tell Kat. His rest brought glorious dreams of winning battles and sharing the victory with his sister. He dreamt of their bodies touching and her praises as she begged for the war hero he surely was to penetrate her body to celebrate the times of peace that would come for their people because of his valiant efforts.

"Please Drax, give me your cock. I want to feel the sex of the Gods." Kathryn's armor had been shredded away by the long and bloody battle. She was being held in her brother's arms and was looking up at him with desperate eyes.

Kat slowly turned around and pushed out her hips toward Drax as she pressed her hands on the broken wall of a destroyed building. Her left leg, thigh, and cheek were visible from where an alien had torn all metal and fabric away from her outfit some time before. Her top armor had been cast aside when victory had been called and the effeminately muscular princess was bare breasted in the firelight from battle.

Drax ignored the destroyed realm around him as he looked his beautiful sister over as the sun set behind him. The blue glow of the falling sun filled in the whole of the scene while the bright orange firelight caused glittering outlines to flash on either side of his sister's silhouette. Kathryn's gold hair was swaying in the heated winds and he could smell her sweet perfume through the sulfur and smoke. His eyes traced her form and grinned as he saw the crack in her hip's armor that would make stripping her an easy task. He moved forward and gripped the material firmly with one hand and grabbed onto her bare hip with the other.

The Sargent whined and cooed the warrior's name as he touched her. "Oh. Drax…." She was jerked lightly when her commanding officer tore the armor from her right side. Now the girl was standing with her rear exposed to her Lieutenant and only random strips of fabric covering various parts of flesh pointlessly. Kat moaned eagerly and leaned forward. At a right angle, Kat's legs were strait and her ass was teasing her brother's waist. She looked back under her arm through a small mass of golden strings and begged again, "Take me."

Lt. Weston's hands ran over his lover's hips and firm rump as his mind eased his clothing into nonexistence. He bent forward and ran his lips down Kat's mid and lower spine in slow passionate kisses. His fingers dug into the supple skin and meat of her hips and stroked down her thighs heavily. Her scent filled his nostrils and gave him a sense of peace but it did nothing to calm his racing heart.

Passions took the form of physical romance as the pleading woman turned and wrapped her arms around her man's shoulders. Their lips met over and over again as the heat from the fires and the friction of their caressing nude chests caused small beads of sweat to roll down their flesh. Kat was standing on her tiptoes and Drax was bent gently at the nip. Her breasts were pressing and dragging over his strong abdomen and pectorals as he bent down to reach her luscious lips.

When the instinct came to him, Drax grabbed his sister's hips and hoisted her into the air. She gasped and gave a light surprised yell as he did so. Her nose was higher than his now and the girl giggled at the sensation of being held. Kat wrapped her legs around Drax's waist and he could feel her already moist body rubbing against his navel. The pair continued to lock lips and added tongues to the lustful ritual as they continued their physical display of love.

With Katty's legs wrapped so tightly around Weston's middle he did not have to use his arms to hold her up. Her thick, toned lower limbs easily latched on and supported her as she repeatedly swallowed her brother's tongue and lapped back at the roof of his mouth. While the muscles in their mouths played, Drax watched with his eyes half lidded as Kat turned a bright pink in the dimming light. His hands were now working new terrain. His left locked onto the back of her head and he wriggled his fingers into thick locks of her hair. The right hand was petting and grabbing at Kat's beautiful large breasts.

Her nipples were hard and the fullness of her young breasts made them easy to hold and press his palm into. It was fun for Weston to squeeze them and tweak the small nubs. Each time he did he knew it was only exciting his Katty even more. She loved having her breasts played with and teased and he loved how wet she became every time he made the effort to play with the two full skin pillows. The soft skin of her breasts was easy to squish with open fists and the whole tit was a delight to roll around in his hand.

As he continued to toy with her breasts, Drax could tell by the tightening of Kat's legs around his waist and by the panting she was doing between each kiss that she was ready. –And so was he. Drax cock was erect now and nuzzling into Kat's moistened strip. He knew he should be gentle and careful with his baby sister but he felt fearless.

Damn the men and women who would argue the virtue of his love for his other half. Forget who might hear them beat the drums of love and to Hell with those who would witness their dance of love and unity that would judge them wrongly. He told himself too long that Kathryn and he would forever have to hide their relations or that he would have to give her up. He was a God now. An Elite Marine who no one dared challenge less they face his wrath.

"I love you, Kathryn." He had pulled back and held her still for a moment to look into her eyes. She had stared at him for a moment without a change in her expression as she read his gaze. His eyes were open and demanded attention. A warrior's passion and a General's decision had been made. She smiled and a watery glaze clouded her eyes though no tears fell.

"I love you too! Drax, I love you!" Their lips met again and the thick member below pushed flawlessly into the soaking mouth of Kat's back end hollow. Kathryn moaned into her brother's mouth. Their breath mixed as they exhaled into the fragment of space between their lips as they came in for another embrace.

The penetration felt natural though smoother than normal. The feeling of Katty's wet, tight walls excited the lusting man in a similar way as they always had. However, there was something adding to his anxiety. Kathryn was his, all his. She was his sister. She was his officer. She was his outwardly pronounced lover now too. She was his friend, his comrade, and his sister in arms. Kat was his goddess and he knew now with out any doubts that he was her god. They would be together forever and nothing would rip her away. These thoughts led to a shivering goodness that crept down his spine and made his abs clench. The sensation jolted his hips and helped him plunge into the deepest depths of Kathryn's body. This motion made the younger sibling cry out from the pleasure of being so full. Her nails dug into the back of Drax's shoulders and she leaned back against the hand still supporting her head with her entire top half.

Drax held Kat as she arched back and he growled as she used her muscular legs to ride his swollen member. She clenched her thighs and pulled herself down onto his cock. Then she loosened those muscles and her calves strained as she pushed herself away from his body again and pulled the beast out of her tight cavern. The feeling was driving both of them wild. She was strong and used her physical talents to pump Drax's need in powerful swift motions.

Liquid began dripping down her brother's legs and as she became more aggressive with her jaunt the fluid began to splash up and cover her cheeks and spread to her lower back. Madness consumed her mind as she thrusted and whined, pounding herself with the assistance of her brother's body. He was humping some, but he could do little to add to the rhythm of his enthusiastic kin's fierce display.

Again and again she plunged onto the support beam. Her pace quickened and salty liquid began to drip from many of her pores. The sweat stung her eyes as it trickled down from her brow. She was lost in a fever and Drax was taken aback by the heat of his mistress and felt her appetite would burn him quicker and hotter than any chemical fire could. Kat was infecting him with her lustful virus so now he too was panting and making noises through his harsh breaths.

"Come in me!" She begged. "Come hard inside me Drax!" Never mind. She was not begging, she was demanding. Her body was shaking all over while her legs continued to serve her. Her body slammed down the full length of Drax's need repeatedly. Her hair was draping down behind her leaned back head. The tips were being singed by the still burning metal scrap from what was once a mailbox on the corner of the street they were now fucking on. "I'm coming!"

She screamed the words again, louder than the first time. Her insides sucked the man's form as deeply as it could whilst it swelled. Her intestines bloated around the thickened pound of flesh and the feeling of her swollen vaginal walls forced her ass hole to grip tightly around Weston's base.

Drax forced her arching back straight as he pulled her into a snug embrace. He held Kathryn as she shook in his arms from the violent orgasm and he felt his release pushing up through his shaft. He wanted to cum inside of her but for a moment he simply couldn't because of the constriction of her clinching rear. Finally, her walls relaxed and the cock ring of flesh released his body and a powerful spray of feverishly hot semen shook through the halls of his length and poured out into the cavern inside his sister.

The sensation made Kat cry out and burry fast into her brother's chest. While Drax came he began thrusting into Kat's body again. He used her confused muscles that were contracting at random intervals and the motions of his hips to drag out the pleasure. As he continued his motions, his sister's body began to swell once more. His cock was ramming into her good spot and he knew it. She'd come again. Just once more while he finished up. They'd reach complete climax and satisfaction together.

His hips had been stable and fairly stationary for her ride before so now they had plenty of energy. Drax used that energy to beat Kat's body into submission. His little sister was crying now from the torture of pleasure. She was panting, gasping, whining, moaning, shaking, and pleading against his chest. Drax's cock was thrusting into her in quick and precise strides and Kathryn's body was ready to blow again.

"One more. One more. Just one more. Hold it." Drax ordered himself to hold out the final act. However, once his younger lover's body quaked and her bodily fluids sprayed and covered his form he could not hold it in. While she screamed with a bright red face and a body dripping in sweat, she took his full length a last time and the explosion of passion's seed that erupted from his overwhelmed form. They both emptied their bodies of fluids and of energy.

Drax Weston cuddled his beautiful little sister in his arms and they floated off into the next dream.

The lieutenant's lips were curled upwards into a sleeping grin. His midriff was exposed from an up ridden shirt and small lines of perspiration gave his stomach muscles a pleasant shine. His body was relaxed from the sensation of completion.

The rim of his night pants was slowly pulled back over his exposed flaccid length. Long fingers helped the resting boy back into his covers and bright pink lips pressed to his forehead.

"Goodnight, brother." Katty whispered her loving words and snuck out of Drax's room just as silently as she had snuck in. She would have to get back to her room and brush her teeth before she ventured off to dream her own fantasies.


End file.
